mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
This article is about the playable character. For other uses, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Disambiguation) Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the main character of Sega's Sonic franchise, and the main mascot of the company itself. Created to show off how quickly the Sega Genesis could move and change sprites. In his games, he is usually focusing on defeating his main enemy Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, with the help of his many allies. He also makes an appearance in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the two third party characters in the game, along with Konami's Solid Snake. He's also playable in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic is also in a conflict of being Brawlified. Many people are for, and against it. Character description ]]Sega wanted a game capable of competing with Mario and a character to replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot. Several character designs were submitted by its AM8 research and development department, including an armadillo, a dog, a Theodore Roosevelt look-alike in pajamas, and a rabbit. Eventually, Naoto Ōshima's spiky teal hedgehog, initially codenamed "Mr. Needlemouse", was chosen as the new mascot. Sonic's blue pigmentation was chosen to match Sega's cobalt blue logo, his shoes were a concept evolved from a design inspired by Michael Jackson's boots with the addition of the color red, which was inspired by both Santa Claus and the contrast of those colors on Jackson's Bad, while his personality was based on Bill Clinton's "Get it done" attitude. The character was created without the ability to swim because of a mistaken assumption by Yuji Naka that all hedgehogs could not do so. Sonic's first appearance in the video game world was in the racing game "Rad Mobile" (later ported to the Sega Saturn under the name "Gale Racer"), but Sonic's first major appearance was in the platform game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, which also introduced his nemesis Dr. Robotnik. A group of fifteen people started working on the first Sonic the Hedgehog game, and renamed themselves Sonic Team. The original concepts had Sonic with fangs and in a band with a human girlfriend named Madonna, however a team from Sega of America led by Madeline Schroeder, who calls herself "Sonic's mother", "softened" the character up for an American audience by removing these, sparking a heated issue with Sonic Team, although Naka later admitted it was probably for the best. Sonic's appearance varies greatly depending on the medium and the style in which he is drawn. In the video games, Sonic's original design by Oshima was quite short and round, with short quills, a round body and no visible irises. Artwork featuring this design and drawn by Akira Watanabe was displayed on the package artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog, and most subsequent Sonic video games featured similar designs. Beginning with Sonic Adventure, in 1998, Sonic was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa as a taller character with longer legs and a less spherical body, longer and more drooping quills, the addition of shoe buckles, and green-colored irises. Further subtle changes to the character's design have been made in subsequent games. Spin-off media such as comics and cartoons have featured variations on all these video game designs, with restrictions set by the standardized model sheets. Different actors have provided the voice for Sonic in his game appearances. Sonic originally had a few voice samples in Sonic CD, but the actor is unknown. Sonic's first true voice actor was Takeshi Kusao for the arcade game SegaSonic the Hedgehog, with Junichi Kanemaru continually voicing the role beginning with the release of Sonic Adventure. Sonic's first English voice actor was Jaleel White (better known to fans as Steve Urkel on the TV show Family Matters) in the animated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Sonic the Hedgehog Saturday morning show and Sonic Underground. Sonic's first English game voice was provided by Ryan Drummond beginning with Sonic Adventure, a role he continued until 2004, when he was replaced by Jason Anthony Griffith, who previously voiced the character in the American dub of the anime series Sonic X. With the start of the recent Sonic games (Sonic Colors and Sonic Free Riders), Jason was replaced by Roger Craig Smith, who is the actual voice actor for Sonic. In Super Smash Flash Sonic appeared first in Super Smash Flash before his Brawl's confirmation as a playable character and he was a starter character instead to be an unlockable character. He, as many other characters, had only 5 different attacks. In Super Smash Flash 2 Sonic returns in Super Smash Flash 2. Sonic's moves are taken directly from Brawl and Sonic Battle. In A Super Mario World series Sonic appears in the second episode of the A Super Mario World series along with Knuckles, both serving as Bowser's guardians. Sonic and Knuckles reason for working for Bowser it that they wanted to prove Sega characters are better than Nintendo characters (which is ironic as Bowser is a Nintendo character) by challenging Mario and Link in a fight. Sonic escapes breifly the battle after Knuckles is defeated by being pushed into the lava. Mario and Link chase him to the next room where Sonic transforms into Super Sonic (even though he used one single Chaos Emerald). Super Sonic beats breifly Mario and Link and when he prepares to give them the final blow, he is attacked and defeated by Cloud from behind. Category:Sonic universe Category:Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters